Is That Really What You Want?
by sesshyssister
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been sleeping with eachother for a couple of weeks. Kagome comes to tell him to stop one night... but Sesshoumaru refuses. Then, there are incidents that happen along the way...Rated for Lemons.KagxSess pair
1. Chapter 1

Kagome pretended that she was asleep like the rest of the gang. Inuyasha keeping watch over all of them. Kagome knew he was going to run off, as usual. But ever since she bumped into Sesshoumaru that night, when she was out on a walk, she fell in love with Sesshoumaru.

She started to make love to him. It's been a couple of weeks now, and she knew she had to stop... before Inuyasha found out. But she didnt want to. It felt so damn good to love someone and be loved in return.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha go. She had to tell Sesshoumaru that they needed to stop... tonight.

After she waited about twenty minutes, she got up and went to the clearing she agreed to meet Sesshoumaru at.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his miko... for his love, his mate-to-be.

He finally caught her pleasant scent on his nose, and jumped down from the tree he was perched on. She finally came into sight.

When she stopped in front of him, she said, "Sesshoumaru... this needs to stop." He was stunned at her words. After what happened the past couple weeks, she wanted to stop?!

"What? Why?" he asked, hurt. "What if Inuyasha--" she was cut off with a kiss she couldnt help but respond to. When he parted from her, he whispered in her ear, "Is it really what you want, Kagome? You just want to leave after what has happened between us? I love you, I want you, I need you... and you want to pull away from me?"

She shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her ear. No, she didnt want to, but she needed to, before Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru got hurt in a battle because of her.

He kissed her again, and she felt herself being pinned against a tree. "Sesshoumaru, stop," she said, as he kissed her neck. He growled. "We cant do this," she said, trying to resist him. He used one hand to pin her arms above her head, and undid clothes with ease from practice. He teased her breast, and smirked when she moaned. "Please, Sesshoumaru... stop," she said, now half-heartedly.

He didnt respond, he only kissed her, and then grinded against her. "N-no... you _moan_ must _moan _stop... What if _moan _Inuyasha finds out? _moan_" She said.

Still, he didnt respond. He only latched his mouth on her nipple, suckling it like a baby searching for milk. Then Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, making Kagome moan in protest. "Do you really want me to stop? Say what I want to hear," he said, and sucked her nipple again. He kneaded her other breast.

"No... you must stop," she said, more like moaning it out.

"Say it," he said. He went to the other nipple, sucking it much harder now. She arched, trying to suppress her moans, but to no avail. "No..." she moaned out.

Then he undid her skirt, bringing it down, and letting his fingers tease it. He slowly carressed her netherlips, occasionally entering her. "Say it. Say that you need me," he said. "Say that you love me," he said.

"I cant..." she said. Then he brought his mouth down to her, giving her one long slow lick across her wet core.

She unintentionally bucked into his mouth and he smiled. He laid her down on the ground. Then he continue his minishtrations. "Say it Kagome... Say it, and it all stops," he said.

"I cant..." she responded, because she knew that if she did, she wouldnt be able to leave him.

He became more agressive and dug into her core, twisting his tongue inside her, curling it, just to make her scream. He wanted her so badly, but she needed to say it.

"Say it, Kagome," he said, savoring her taste. He suckled on her lips, taking it into his mouth, and let his tongue roam. He thrusted two fingers into her, letting his tongue latch onto her bundle of nerves that made her beg for more. "Beg for me, Kagome... Say those words..." he said.

Kagome's spirit was starting to break... She wanted to say those words so badly...

"No," she struggled to say, and moaned loudly when he fastened his pace. "Scream my name Kagome, cum for me," he said. And in that instant, she did as she was told. He made sure not one drop of her juices were wasted.

He kissed back up her body at an agonizing pace. "Say the words for me, Kagome," he said. He disrobed himself. He placed his erection at her entrance but didnt go in. He, instead, slid it up and down her core, making her want him more.

"Please, Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, he finally got her. "Please..." she said. "Please what?" he asked. "Please... I need you inside me, I need you, I want you... Please, Sesshoumaru... I love you," she whispered. That was all he needed.

He thrusted into her, and she moaned happily. He groaned as he felt her walls clench around him as he entered into her. He moved at a slow pace, making her want more, and more, and more.

"Faster... Sesshoumaru... Just a little harder," she whispered in his ear, her legs around his waist, toes curling, hands dragging down his back forming welts that disappeared instantly.

Sesshoumaru did as she asked, but he went a whole lot faster than she expected. He used his demonic speed, and strength to ram into her, making her scream his name every other thrust.

"His release was coming, but as he neared it, he felt her walls clench so agonizingly so tightly around him, as she came. But he still thrusted into her, still kept his pace, going faster, harder, searching for his pleasant release.

Her face at his neck, her eyes closed, and contorted in pleasure and as she came to her release once more, he came inside of her, riding out his climax, and he felt her second release.

He felt her bite on his neck as her powerful orgasm swept through her body. He couldnt help it, he claimed her, he bit down on her neck, drawing blood. He licked away the blood. And collapsed on her...

He would deal with his brother when the time came, right now, he just wanted to sleep with his new mate.

**so... this is originally a one-shot, but if you want it to be updated... just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up about an hour later. 'What have I done?' she thought. 'This was not supposed to happen!!' she thought frantically. She felt different too.

She started to get up, and Sesshoumaru immediately woke and sensed her panic. "What's wrong?" he asked. He didnt sense any danger.

"This wasnt supposed to happen..." whispered Kagome.

"What about Inuyasha? What if he finds out? We still need to find the jewel shards!! How could this happen?" she asked herself.

"Kagome... it is alright," said Sesshoumaru calmly. Kagome was starting to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru... I have to go," said Kagome. "No... I have already marked you as mine. You will join my pack," said Sesshoumaru.

"You what!!" she asked, stunned.

"I have marked you. Now Inuyasha cannot touch you," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why... why would you do that? We still need to find--" she said, but Sesshoumaru was getting angry.

"You willingly gave yourself to me! Are you saying you dont love me?!" he said.

"No... its not that, its just, my group still need to find the jewel shards, and Naraku will see me as a weakness to you! He already used Rin against you!" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru knew she had a point.

"If you go back to your group, that half breed will smell me on you. There is no doubt that he will turn full demon," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" asked Kagome, confused.

"Inuyasha wants the dead miko, but his demon wants you," said Sesshoumaru. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself.

Sesshoumaru stayed silently for a few moments. He needed to protect his mate! Then there was no choice. He needed to join their pack.

He hated the idea, but he loved Kagome. It was for her. "My pack can join yours," he said. "What?" she asked.

"My pack and join your pack," said Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru will not let you get injured by a mindless half breed," said Sesshoumaru. "What about what the others think?" she said.

"I already smell that dead miko all over that half breed from here. It will not be long before she joins your group," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh..." said Kagome. "Okay. I'll wait here. It's almost sunrise," said Kagome. He nodded and went to get Rin and Jaken. He was back 20 minutes later, and they went towards Inuyasha's group.

Sesshoumaru stopped about 10 meters from the clearing of Kagome's camp. Sesshoumaru covered Rin, Jaken's, and his own scent. Kagome gulped nervously. She made sure that the mating mark was covered.

She silently walked into the campsite, and Inuyasha still hasnt come. As usual.

Kagome pretended to sleep, and sure enough, 10 minutes later he came. He sniffed the air, and became alert. "You guys! Wake up!" he said. "What?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru is here..." he said. "Where?" Sango asked, grabbing her Hirakotsu. Inuyasha sniffed, and it led to Kagome. 'No... that cant be true,' thought Inuyasha.

**'You FOOL!! She's been marked! She's been taken!! She knew that you were going to that piece of shit, and now look what you have done!'**yelled his beast. 'That's not true!' thought Inuyasha. But his demon was emerging already.

"Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Inuyasha growled. "How dare you!!" yelled Inuyasha at Kagome. Kagome was getting scared, and when he lunged at her, she closed her eyes and turned away, waiting for the pain to come.

There wasnt any pain. She opened her eyes, and saw Sesshoumaru grabbing his throat. "Try to touch what's mine again, half breed, and you will pay dearly... with your pitiful life!" whispered Sesshoumaru in his ear, as he choked him and letting the poison seep into his skin.

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha to the side. "What's going on? Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at Sango. "I... I've been with Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. "How long?" asked Miroku.

"Couple weeks... maybe more," whispered Kagome. She was about to cry. She wasnt ashamed of what she did, its just the thought of hurting her friends like this... not letting them know.

"And he marked you?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded. "How could you do this?" asked Sango. "I dont know... It just happened! Inuyasha kept going to Kikyo every single night... And it hurt... so much. I just couldnt take the stress anymore," said Kagome, between sobs.

Inuyasha got up but then an arrow shot through the air towards Sesshoumaru. "What the-" said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru caught it with ease between his fingers.

Then Kikyo came out of the trees. "What a slut," said Kikyo. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the dead miko. "Well, I should say the same to you. Except the fact that you... are dead," said Sesshoumaru.

"Well at least Inuyasha loves me," said Kikyo, with a triumphant smile. "But only one half loves you. You will never win his beast. It already chose Kagome, but now she is taken, and the beast will not love anyone else. You will never have all of Inuyasha. Remember that. But Kagome, she has all my love. And now she is my mate," said Sesshoumaru, proudly.

"A human? For a mate? A miko no less. Once Naraku finds out, he will certainly take her," said Kikyo. "I will not let that happen," said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, by then, turned to normal.

"Why Kagome?" he asked. "Stupid half breed. She just told us why," said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "She will be joining our group. Kagome, will not be needed," said Inuyasha. That struck Kagome hard.

"What?!" yelled Sango. "Then I am going to go with Kagome," said Sango. "As will I," said Miroku. "Me too," said Shippo. "Then it is done. They will be in my pack," said Sesshoumaru.

"No! Miroku and Sango stays. You can take the runt," said Inuyasha. "I will not go near that thing," said Sango. "She will be joining us whether you like it or not!" said Inuyasha. "Well then, good luck you two. Its not like she can purify any jewels. She may have spiritual powers, but she can not purify or sense any shards," said Miroku.

Inuyasha didnt know that, but he just turned his head away, and walked out of the clearing with Kikyo.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for letting us join your group," said Miroku, bowing. "Rin! Jaken! Come!" said Sesshoumaru. The little imp and Rin came out of hiding along with Ah Un.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," whispered Kagome, and hugged him. He nodded, and hugged her back.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo. You didnt have to do that," said Kagome. "Yeah, we did. I wont go anywhere near Kikyo. And what Inuyasha did? I didnt even know. I'm sorry Kagome. I wish you and Sesshoumaru happiness," said Sango. "As do I," said Miroku. Sango felt a hand squeeze her ass, and she got mad. "Hentai!!" she yelled, and slapped him.

"Ah... that was definitely worth it," said Miroku gently rubbing the place she slapped him. They all shook their heads... except Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, who were shocked that a priest would do such a thing.

**_sorry for not updating, i was in a place without internet. hope you liked it. i know it wasnt as good as last time, and the characters may be a little OOC, but... im a little lazy right now, and i have so many reviews... hoped you enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Kikyo traveled for half a day, and they rested because Kikyo needed her souls. Inuyasha was still a bit shocked and angry that Sango and Miroku betrayed him... but he still had Kikyo.

'**Feh. She cant even sense jewel shards. We need to stop every day for souls and food. Kagome would ahve been much more useful, and is much more beautiful that dead bitch. I will never let you mark her as yours,'**said his demon.

'Shut up. I will mark without your consent,' thought Inuyasha.

**'You cant mark a woman that I do not love Inuyasha,' **said his beast.

'Watch me,' he thought.

Kikyo was finally done with her souls, and Inuyasha already ate. They went back on their way. Inuyasha was beginning to doubt his decision. Maybe his beast was right. Maybe he shouldnt have sent her away.

But she was marked by Sesshoumaru. His half brother, and enemy. Sure, they had a truce... for now. When Naraku was dead, he was going to take her back. It's not like she fell out of love with him, just loves Sesshoumaru too, and Inuyasha less.

Inuyasha smirked at the thought.

Kikyo saw him smirk, and smiled. "What's so funny?" she asked. She was in front of him, and stopped to turn around and look at him. "Just enjoying the view," he said slyly. He had to quickly make up a lie.

She grinned and put her hands on his chest. "Well... maybe you would like a better view," she said, moving her hands downward. He growled playfully, and he bent down to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Tonight," she whispered in his ear. He smiled, and ignored his disgusted beast.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held Kagome by the waist as Miroku and Sango walked in the front. Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sensed that Kagome was a little hurt, and sad, and he knew why. _'She will be joining our group. Kagome, will not be needed'_ those words played over and over in her head.

She couldnt believe that Inuyasha could be so cruel. But what lightened her up, was that she had Sesshoumaru. Someone who loved and cared for her in return.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. He looked down at her. "For letting my friends join our group," said Kagome. He nodded. He had a mask void of emotion, but Kagome knew what he felt on the inside.

"We should stop here. It's almost dark," said Miroku. Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I'll go check the area." Then he sped away.

"I'll gather firewood," said Miroku. "I'll get the food out," said Kagome. "And once Miroku gets the wood, I'll make the fire," said Sango.

"No need," said Sesshoumaru, behind Kagome. Kagome was startled.

"Finished already?" asked Sango. He only nodded. Miroku came back with the firewood, and Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist towards Ah Un.

He took off the muzzle, and Ah Un, blew a little fire out of his mouth. They all nodded, and Kagome fixed up some Ramen.

Sesshoumaru didnt know what Kagome was doing. She was making some strange yellow strings with orangish red water in a silver bowl.

Kagome got out enough styrofoam bolws for everybody, and then once the ramen was finished, she put it in each bowl. "Try it," she said, handing the bowl to Sesshoumaru.

He took it, and used his chopsticks. He was surprised. He really loved it. He ate the whole bowl so that it was completely empty.

Kagome smiled, and said, "Good?" He nodded. When they were alone, Sesshoumaru would do much more than nod and give short answers. She missed that.

"Time to sleep," said Miroku. "Okay, but I wanna go for a bath at the hotsprings," said Kagome. "I will watch over you," said Sesshoumaru.

"Me too," said Miroku, but Sesshoumaru glared at him, and growled, and Sango slapped the daylights out of him. Kagome gathered her bathing supplies, and went to the hotsprings with Sesshoumaru.

While they were walking, Kagome said, "How do you like my friends?" "The kit acts like you are his mother," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah. His parents died, and we found him. He didnt have anywhere to go, so I took him in," said Kagome, smiling at the day she found him. "He is a full demon. I shall teach him how to be strong," said Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you," said Kagome. "I think he feels a little out of the loop when we fight. He wants to be strong. I know he will be very handsome when he grows up," said Kagome.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. "What about the others?" asked Kagome. "The monk surprises. He is a holy person, yet, he is a lecher," said Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, but he only does that to Sango. He used to do that to me, and a lot of other women," answered Kagome.

"He is not a very good influence on the children," said Sesshoumaru. "Its alright, we'll teach them bad from good," said Kagome. He nodded in agreement. "And Sango?" asked Kagome.

"She is brave. She is a tajiya, correct?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Her little brother was part of my group for some time," said Sesshoumaru. "He tried to kill Rin," said Sesshoumaru darkly.

"But that was only because of the shard in his back... right?" asked Kagome. "It doesnt matter," said Sesshoumaru. "Sango really misses him. That is why, I have decided my wish upon the jewel," said Kagome. "Oh?" he asked.

"I want everyone that was killed by Naraku, to have another chance at life," said Kagome. "It is very... selfless," said Sesshoumaru. "I cant let Inuyasha get his hands on the jewel. His only motive is to be a full fledged demon. Sometimes, I tried to change his mind, but... I guess only one person can do that," said Kagome, sadly.

"Do not think of that half breed. He does not know what he lost," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled up to him, and nodded. They arrived at the hotsprings, and Sesshoumaru sat on the ground.

Kagome undressed, and entered the hotsprings. "Would you like to join?" asked Kagome, her back to him, but her head looking back. He smirked, and undressed.

Kagome sunk into the water, only her head showing. His smirk got wider, and before Kagome knew it, she was against the egde of the springs, being kissed by the Taiyoukai.

He wanted to take her, but she said, "We need to bath." He smirked, remembering last night.

He kissed at her neck, kneading her breast.

She gasped, and then moaned, arching her back into his touch for a moment. "We need to take a bath," said Kagome. Sesshoumaru only spread her legs, and thrusted into her.

She gasped once more and said, "Stop... we need go back to the others... soon," she said, biting her lip. He made his pace very slow, and his thrusts very deep. He did this for a couple of minutes, waiting for her to break.

Then he whispered in her ear, "Is that really what you want?" He quickened his pace, and she started to meet him thrust for thrust, but then he used his demonic speed, and she was only moaning with each and every thrust.

He kissed her, with heated passion, as her walls clenched and unclenched around him.

He then licked at his mark, making her moan in ecstasy. Then she bit her lip so hard not to scream as she came, and he came with her, buried his head in her neck.

When he slipped out, she was panting she said, "We need to take our bath... now!" He chuckled, and nodded.

Inuyasha couldnt wait for the night. But his beast thought it would come to soon. When they were at a clearing, Kikyo smiled, and turned to him. "Its time," she said, untying his pants.

He smirked, and undid her clothes. His beast was so disgusted, all he could think about was the cold walls that surrounded him as they mated... it was sickening.

But like everytime, his beast would sleep, and when he woke up, he knew he was going to feel dirty. But this time, all the beast could think about was Kagome.

He wanted Kagome, not this dead bitch. So all he thought about was Kagome's hot tight core. And when he marked her. But as he thought that, Inuyasha marked Kikyo, and sure enough, there was a small crescent moon.

Inuyasha tasted dirt in his mouth, and felt like he'd been sat, only without the pain. He ignored it, and smirked, triumphant that he marked Kikyo. He knew though, that his beast was only thinking about Kagome, and he knew that he would be in trouble later, when his beast sent images of Kagome and Inuyasha into her mind.

sorry guys. didnt feel like writing a lemon for inuyasha and kikyo... kinda nasty. and!! im sorry its a short... and!! im sorry for not updating for a long freakin time... just had some bussiness to take care. (dont think wrong!!)


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning. Kagome was sleeping against Sesshoumaru and his big fluffy 'tail', as Kagome loved to call it. Sesshoumaru awoke, everyone was still asleep. He was thinking about what he would do from here.

'Maybe I should just continue her quest with her...' he thought.

**'Or maybe, we can go to the castle and tell everybody about our new mate!' **thought his beast.... he loved to show off.

'That seems to be the more reasonable choice. But, I cannot inform anyone of my mate. Only my most trusted advisors,' thought Sesshoumaru.

**'Why not the whole domain?' **asked the beast.

'Because Naraku will hear of it, you imbecile... I wonder in Father's beast is as thick-skulled as you,' thought Sesshoumaru, sourly.

**'Ouch... that hurt,' **said the beast, jokingly.

'Then think something smart or dont think it at all,' thought Sesshoumaru as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

**'But... I cant 'think' before I think of what I say... I just... think and you happen to know what I think,' **thought his beast.

'Then dont think,' said Sesshoumaru.

**'That's... impossible. I'd have to be dead,' **thought the beast.

'Then sleep, until I need your advice,' thought Sesshoumaru.

**'But that's gonna be in like... never!' **thought the beast.

'Exactly,' said Sesshoumaru before he stuffed the beast into the back of his mind, but not before hearing,

**'Bastard.'**

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked a voice. He looked down at Kagome was looking up at him. "Yes?" he asked, sincerely.

"Why are you smiling? Is something funny?" she asked. "It's nothing. Just... dealing with a couple of issues in my head," he answered. "Your... beast?" asked Kagome. He nodded, and added, "A very stupid one at that."

"Dont be mean," she laughed. His smile got slightly bigger. He bent down to kiss her and she accepted him fully. Then they heard someone clear they're throat. Sesshoumaru didnt part, but Kagome did, to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry Miroku," said Kagome. "See, Sango? Why cant we do things like that?" asked Miroku, pointing his finger at the couple. "Shut up monk, and leave them alone," said Sango. Kagome just chuckled, and Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku... agitated that he broke up their... make out session.

Sesshoumaru got up and said, "We will be going to my castle. It is just only a few miles away. We will stay there for a while, until we can continue our quest." Everyone agreed to this... except Kagome.

"But, we cant put the mission on hold--" she was cut off when Sesshoumaru just carried her to a more private place.

As Kagome just started to disagree, Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes, glared at the group to stay put and carried his mate to a more secluded area.

"What do you think you're doing! We cant just put the mission on hold, while we stay at your mansion! Naraku will get more and more shards and get more and more power-mmph," Kagome was cut off.

Sesshoumaru was barely listening to her rant, just looking at her perfectly luscious lips as they moved. Then he crashed his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Kagome said, "You did that just to shut me up! Didnt you?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, and the fact that I would love the sound of your voice when it screams my name as I--"

"Okay, big boy, stop right there!" yelled Kagome, effectively cutting him off. Sesshoumaru smirked, smelling her arousal spike. His eyes rolled back as he inhaled the scent.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. "Earth to Sesshoumaru!!" she yelled, waving her hand in front of his face. "Do you know how.... delectable you smell?" he asked, as he pinned her to a tree.

"No! Bad Sesshoumaru, we have to go!" she yelled struggling against him.

"They can wait," he whispered, as he kissed down her neck... pinning her arms beside her. "No! Bad Sesshoumaru! Let go of me!" she said. As much as she wanted this... now _wasnt _the time.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked. "You know, thats gonna be your punch line everytime you do this..." Kagome said. "I know," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, as he let go of her arms and started to take off her shirt.

"No! I dont want this right now!" Kagome lied. "You and I both know what a lie that is," said Sesshoumaru. "It's not a lie," said Kagome, denying it. Kagome heard a dark chuckle from Sesshoumaru. "You know you want this..." he said. He slipped his finger under skirt.

Sesshoumaru carressed her clit through the thin obstacle of lace. She sucked in a surprised gulp of air. He smirked. "If you... dont... stop now... then I will... make... _sure_... that... you... cant... touch... me... for... a week!" she said, as she struggled not to moan as he continued his ministrations.

Sesshoumaru stopped, and Kagome was very dissappointed that he did. '_No! What am I thinking, I'm not disappointed... He should stop!' _she thought. "Well... I guess I'll have to wait then," he said, thinking about it.

Kagome held her breath, her eyes on his face. Sesshoumaru stealthily undid his pants as it quietly slid down. "Or," he whispered. He pushed aside her lacy underwear, then he thrusted in with half his strength (which was a lot), and Kagome would have screamed if he didnt kiss her.

Kagome was shocked as the pleasure rocked through her body from his thrust. "Sesshoumaru... you are BIG trouble when we're done," she whispered before all rational thought left her mind. He only chuckled and then remembered her friends.

He needed to finish as quickly... as quietly as possible. As much as he loved her moans and screams of pleasure, he needed to quiet her. He smirked, and when Kagome saw that evil smirk, she knew she was in for it.

"No... no, Sesshoumaru. Whatever you're thinking... NO!" she said, sternly. The daring glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes knew that she only encouraged him. _'Damn it,_' she thought, before he was going fast and furious on her.

Kagome would have screamed to any god that would listen above as he gave all he had, but he quieted her in a long, long passionate, long, and did I mention very long, kiss? He thrusted with his demonic strength and speed, and Kagome dug her nails into him, making very deep scratches... but not enough to break his skin.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him very tight, around his back, as he gave all he got. Kagome screamed her release that his kiss didnt silence, but he still had yet to cum. He parted the kiss and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh, god... Oh Kami... Sesshou-mmph!!!" she screamed, but she didnt finish because Sesshoumaru silenced her just in time. She came a second time but Sesshoumaru kept going. "No... more... please... so... sensitive," she whispered. He smirked and just kept going. Then he reached between them, and rubbed her clit.

Kagome grit her teeth together, holding the scream that was obviously trying to make its way out of her throat. "Cum for me one more time..." whispered Sesshoumaru, so sweetly... so kindly. Oh god, Kagome could take all his thrusts... his strength, his speed... but when he whispered to her like that... she just had to do what she was told.

Sesshoumaru crashed his lips unto hers just when she was about to scream. It was the biggest orgasm she experienced that day. He came with her, but held in his roar of pleasure.

Kagome collapsed in his arms, unconscious. She must have passed out. She was sweaty, very sweaty... Sesshoumaru was only a little sweaty.

He pulled out with a wet sound. Then he gently laid Kagome down on the ground. He pulled his pants halfway. Sesshoumaru put his hand in his pocket and took out a cloth. He cleaned his penis and pulled his pants up.

Then he picked up Kagome and making sure she looked fine along the way. He arrived at the camp, where everybody was waiting. Their eyes widened when they saw her limp body.

"She hit her head," he said simply, but everyone knew... just _exactly _what he was doing. Only the little ones were oblivious and, being the gullible kids they were, believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Is That Really What You Want- Chapter 5

Kagome woke up a bed. Her mind clouded, her eyes blurred as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. By the looks of things it, it was night. Kagome stretched, moaning as she did as her soar muscles made themselves known...

'Soar muscles?'

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kagome yelled.

'He could have just waited a few more goddamn hours, but noooooo, he had to be a total asshole and fuck me until I passed out! Freakin jackass!' she thought.

The door opened and in came the demon lord.

"You called?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"You know that you could have waited! Now, you cant touch me for a week! How do you like that?!" asked Kagome, crossing her arms.

"I dont like that very much..." he whispered.

"Well, this is what you get! Selfish jerk off," she whispered to herself. She walked right past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.

"No," he said.

"Let go!" growled Kagome.

"No," he said.

"I said let go, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

"No," he whispered in her ear. Next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall.

"Get off me! Keep to your word!" Kagome struggled. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, if she put it like that, he was powerless to continue.

"Fine," he said, and got off her.

"Thank you," she said, and walked past him.

'Freakin Sesshoumaru and his horniness!' she thought.

Kagome walked around the mansion berating herself for not stopping him in the woods. She turned a corner and hit something hard, yet soft. Kagome was about to fall, when a strong pair of arms caught her.

She looked up, only to see a very handsome man, with black hair and the deepest blue eyes. His face was slightly boyish, giving him a very cute look.

"Uh, sorry about that. I didnt see you there," said Kagome.

"The fault is all mine, my Lady. I should have done something before we bumped into eachother," he answered, he had a nice voice. It wasnt deep, but it wasnt high pitched either. It was more of a tenor.

'Wow, he's the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru,' Kagome thought.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Shiro," said the man.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you," said Kagome. Shiro bowed respectfully. Kagome blushed. She flattered that this man treated her with such respect... unlike Sesshoumaru.

'He should learn from this guy,' thought Kagome.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" asked Shiro.

"Oh, Kagome. Just Kagome is fine," said Kagome.

"But that is disrespectful, my Lady," he answered.

"No, it's absolutely fine. I dont like it when people address me so formally," said Kagome. Shiro hesitated.

"As you wish, my-- I mean, Kagome," said Shiro.

"See, friends already!" said Kagome, smiling.

'Her smile is brilliant. What a beautiful woman,' thought Shiro.

"Uh, are you lost, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked around. Come to think of it... she was just walking aimlessly until she bumped into Shiro.

"Kinda," she replied.

"I see. I will escort you to Sesshoumaru," said Shiro.

"NO!!" yelled Kagome.

"I'm sorry?" asked Shiro, confused.

"I mean, I dont wish to see Sesshoumaru right now. I am very sure he is probably busy running his domain," said Kagome.

"I see," said Shiro. Then Kagome realized something...

"Hey... You called him Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.

"Is that wrong?" asked Shiro.

"That depends, are you familiar with him?" she asked.

"Very. Sesshoumaru and I are very close. Best friends you could say, since we were born," answered Shiro.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Is that hard to believe?" asked Shiro.

"Very," answered Kagome.

"I never thought Sesshoumaru had friends. He seems too... cold for that," said Kagome.

"Well, Sesshoumaru likes to call me is most trusted advisor. But we both know that we're best friends," said Shiro, grinning. Kagome grinned back.

"Where would you like to go then, Kagome?" asked Shiro.

"Uh... I just wanna hang out," said Kagome.

"Hang out?" asked Shiro, the words coming off funny from his tongue.

"Yeah, you know, just walk around and talk about stuff," said Kagome.

"Is that really what you want?" asked Shiro, unsure. Kagome busted out laughing.

"You have no idea how ironic that was," said Kagome.

"Did I miss something?" asked Shiro.

"Oh, not at all. It's just that, Sesshoumaru says that all the time," answered Kagome.

"I see. It was something we picked up from Inu no Taisho," said Shiro.

"Really?" asked Kagome, fascinated.

"Yes. The Great Toga was rather funny. That was his... saying," said Shiro.

"His punch line?" asked Kagome.

"Punch line?" asked Shiro.

"Oh, uh, something somebody says all the time and is known for it," said Kagome, forgetting her slang would confuse people.

"Yes, his... punch line. Lord Toga was brave and strong, although, he was perverted at times. He was like my father. He raised me," said Shiro.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Kagome, at this point they were walking aimlessly through the corridors. Turning this way and that.

"Oh, my mother died when she bore me. I had poisonous claws, and it's very strong for a baby. I clawed her... my father disowned me after that. Then Lord Toga took me in," said Shiro.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome.

"It is fine. Lord Toga was the best thing that happened in my life. He taught me everything he knew. It's why Sesshoumaru and I are very close. He sees me as his equal," said Shiro.

"Wow," said Kagome.

"How did you break the cold Demon Lord's mask?" asked Shiro.

"Oh... uh," said Kagome, she was a little uncomfortable telling the story. It still stung.

"I understand. You do not have to tell it," said Shiro.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... there's this guy. His name was Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru's half brother?" asked Shiro, amazed.

"Yeah, and I loved him. Even though he was a hanyou. But he only saw his previous lover in me. She's a dead priestess now... but still the walking dead. So, I was walking one night, when he left and me and Sesshoumaru met. The rest is kinda personal," said Kagome.

"I see. It cannot be helped. Hanyous are hanyous. They cannot help their true nature. They do have human blood in them after all. Very destructive creatures. Strength of half a full demon, and emotions of a human," said Shiro, but Kagome noticed something.

'He didnt say those words in disgust... it's like what he says is fact. Like it's straight out of the dictionary...' thought Kagome.

Kagome stayed quiet. Shiro noticed the sadness in the air, and immediately knew he shouldnt have talked.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," said Shiro.

"Yes, it was. And it upset my mate," came the all too familiar voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. I didnt sense you behind me," said Shiro.

"I have my reasons for that," said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not ready to talk to you right now," said Kagome.

"You will come with me now," said Sesshoumaru.

"No. I dont wanna see you right now," said Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru I think you should let her be," said Shiro.

"This is none of your business, Shiro," said Sesshoumaru, deadly calm.

"She is my mate, and she will obey me, whether she likes it or not," said Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go, Kagome," said Sesshoumaru.

"I said no, Sesshoumaru! God! Hasnt anyone told you what no means?" asked Kagome.

"Of course, I just dont take it for an answer," said Sesshoumaru, and the next thing Kagome knew, she was over Sesshoumaru's shoulder like a ragdoll.

"Put me down!" yelled Kagome.

Shiro shook his head... the old typical Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru went into their bed chambers.

"God. What do you want now, that you dragged me here?" asked Kagome.

"It is time for us to sleep," said Sesshoumaru.

"Fine, I'm tired anyways... but I dont trust you," said Kagome.

"Why not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well... I dont know if you're gonna fuck me until I pass out again," said Kagome.

"Dont speak nonsense, I keep to my word," said Sesshoumaru.

"Fine..." said Kagome.

"I want you to stay away from Shiro," said Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kagome. She finally made a friend and now he wants her to stay away from him.

Oh dear... what will the young happy couple do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke up the next morning, very much still pissed off. She looked beside, only to find that her mate has was not in his bed. From what she could feel, it wasn't recent. Kagome, being the rebellious girl she was, walked out the room, and around the hallways... looking for that nice man Shiro.

Kagome realized then. Today was the first day that Sesshoumaru wouldn't touch her. It was nice, for a change, not to have soar muscles and be all limpy in the morning... or night. She had to say though, that day before they arrived here was pretty amazing. She wasn't going to say it to Sesshoumaru, of course. He won't stop gloating.

"Lady Kagome!" said a familiar tenor voice. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Shiro," said Kagome, pleasantly.

"So, Sesshoumaru dragging you away, pretty normal?" he asked.

"Pretty much," said Kagome, giggling.

"He's a pretty controlling person," said Shiro.

"You don't have to tell me," whispered Kagome, under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Shiro, already heard what she said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," said Kagome, smiling sheepishly. "Um, let's walk. Shall we?" she continued. Shiro nodded, a handsome smirk on his face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up nearly before dawn. Looking at his mate's peaceful face and listening to her easy breathing as she slept. His eyes softened. He loved her, but he didn't like the way Shiro looked at her. The way he talked to her. The way he reacted towards her.

He was exactly like Sesshoumaru. Cold, stoic, and serious. Shiro was the one person that could match him in a battle, or maybe win in a duel against him. Besides Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha. The mere thought of his name made him angry, livid.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of his chambers. He had work to do. He walked towards his office, and saw the stack of papers that had to be completed. It was only about an hour later that he was aware of his best friend approaching his office.

Shiro walked through the door, and saw Sesshoumaru signing papers.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," said Shiro.

"Hello, Shiro. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Lady Kagome," said Shiro. Sesshoumaru stopped dead.

"What about my mate?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"She's an interesting woman, she is. Wherever did you find a woman like her?" asked Shiro.

"Another time," said Sesshoumaru. Hoping he didn't catch that as a real answer.

"Why? I want to know more about her," said Shiro.

Sesshoumaru was becoming irritated.

"Kagome is mine, you better remember that. If I don't want you to know about her, you damn well won't," said Sesshoumaru, losing his patience.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru. Your mate has softened you. Could it be, that the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, the Perfect Killing Machine, has weakened you?" asked Shiro, seriously.

Sesshoumaru took it as a jeer, as if Shiro was mocking him.

"Of course not. The Higher Council required of me to have a mate, and so I one," said Sesshoumaru.

"A human no less," said Shiro. "Some might find her as a weakness," he continued.

"Is there something you need to say, Shiro?" said Sesshoumaru, angry.

"Not at all. But--"

"Then I suggest you get you of my office and not mention my mate again," said Sesshoumaru. He was slightly growling. Shiro bowed and walked out.

'How dare he say such things to me. My own best advisor! He desires Kagome. And Kagome is falling for his charm,' thought Sesshoumaru, jealously. It was impeccable timing! The week he couldn't touch her!

He growled and flipped his table over in his anger. He got up and walked to his chambers, to his mate. On the way, he told a very frightened maid to clean up his office. He entered his chambers, only to find that his bed was empty. He sniffed the air. She only left recently.

He followed her scent. Then, his eyes tinted pink. His scent... Shiro was with Kagome. The nerve of him, after he talked to him! He growled, menacingly, and walked, livid, towards their direction.

He found them laughing at the garden, splashing water at each other by the stream.

"Kagome!" he barked.

Kagome visibly jumped. She looked at Sesshoumaru, and he looked unusually angry. He approached them and glared at Shiro.

"Sesshoumaru," said Shiro, surprised.

"Kagome, come with me. There is a matter I need to discuss with you," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew this wasn't the time to argue and so she followed, after saying a small "good-bye" to Shiro.

They walked towards their bed chambers.

"I told you not to see or talk to Shiro!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Shiro is the one friend I have in this castle that doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat or like I'm some goldigger that wants your money!" she said, raising her voice.

"Do not yell at this Sesshoumaru!" yelled the Western Lord.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, and that includes hanging out with Shiro! What's the matter with you? He's your best friend, why are you acting this way?!" she asked.

"The only reason why Shiro is my close advisor, is because we are the same! He is merciless and cold! He desires you and that is why he is charming you!" yelled Sesshoumaru, his eyes tinting pink.

Then Kagome did the most unexpected thing to Sesshoumaru. She smiled.

"Oh, I see why you're like this," said Kagome. Sesshoumaru wasn't calm yet. Kagome sauntered towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Looks like my puppy is a wee bit... jealous," said Kagome, smiling.

"I am no such thing. I am merely saying that I know Shiro far better than you do, and he has a very high reputation of charming the servants of my palace," said Sesshoumaru.

"In other words you're jealous. Looks like someone needs to be reassured," said Kagome. She leaned up to him, about to kiss him, but then, she said, "After he admits that he's jealous."

Sesshoumaru was excited at first, but then he was angry. He took her hands off him and said, "I am not envious of my own close advisor!"

"Then my puppy's gonna have to wait a week, and how excruciating that's going to be for you. No, wait. he's not going touch me, until he admits to me, that he is jealous," said Kagome, walking away.

"How dare you! You can't change the deal whenever you want you! It will be six more days and then I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" said Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think so. The great Sesshoumaru isn't gonna touch his mate until she lets him, and you know when that is. When you're ready, I'll be ready," Kagome said, and blew a kiss to him. Sesshoumaru was not going to admit it. He was not jealous and he will take his mate whenever damn time he wants!

Sesshoumaru only looked out the balcony and glared upon the man that was making his mate act in such a way.


	7. AN

Soooo, I know I haven't written in a very long while, but I've been out of it for a while, and now I plan to write again. Maybe not too often, but much more often than before... which was like years at a time. Sorry about that. So anyway, My stories may not be continued. I'm still thinking about it. Definitely keeping "Expect the Unexpected" and "Is That Really What You Want?". I don't know about "Heated Moments", and I will discontinue "Because I Love You," and "Escape", unless I'm convinced otherwise. So, please tell me what you want and don't want, and I'll see what I can do. I will also be coming up with new stories, so you can count on that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru was peacefully working in his office, thinking about the conversation his mate and him had... about jealousy.

'Me? Jealous? Huh. The bitch must be hallucinating. I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is jealous of no one. Shiro is merely being a pest in my own home,' thought Sesshoumaru, trying to convince himself of how **_not_** jealous he was.

'**Maybe you are. Even I can feel it. However, our mate is our mate and she cannot betray us. When Kagome sees Shiro for what he truly is, then she'll come running into our arms,' **his beast reasoned. Sesshoumaru stopped writing for a moment. His beast was right. Shiro will make a mistake sometime and when he does... Kagome will be oh so willing again. Sesshoumaru smirked. He liked this idea, but he didn't want it to be long. Then something occurred to him... When was the last time Kagome was in heat? Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted red for a moment. He quickly got up and went to find his mate.

Kagome was spending time with Shiro in the dojo. They were sword fighting with wooden swords. Shiro was holding back, not wanting to hurt her. Kagome knew he was and it was starting to irritate her. She kept winning and it didn't feel like a victory at all.

"You know, I feel like I'm losing every time," said Kagome, stopping. Shiro had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why? You're very skilled and you've won numerous times," said Shiro.

"That's just the thing. If you are Sesshoumaru's equal in battle, then I shouldn't be able to beat you. You're holding out on me and I'm not liking that," said Kagome, her hands on her hips.

"My apologies, My--Kagome," he caught himself in time, bowing to her. Personally, Shiro thought it was ridiculous that he was bowing to a human, but she was the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru after all.

"It's fine, just stop holding out," she said. He nodded.

"Shall we take a break?" he asked. Kagome nodded and walked towards the wall to get her water canteen. Shiro took of his shirt, readying himself for the next battle.

'He didn't even break a sweat,' Kagome though, looking at the incredibly nice torso Shiro had. His hard firm chest and defined abs. Shiro noticed her looking at him and only smiled.

"Shall we begin?" Shiro asked. Kagome snapped out of her trance, blushing a little when she realized he caught her. She just nodded and picked up her wooden sword. As they fought, Kagome was a little distracted, so when Shiro saw an opening, he took it, which ended up with him on top of her.

"What's wrong? You seem a little... occupied," Shiro said with a grin. Kagome smiled back and, with unexpected strength, turned their position around. She straddled his waist and stuck her tongue at him. He smiled and then his eyes started to wonder. His hand swept a lock of Kagome's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He carressed her face. Kagome's smile slowly faded when she realized their position, and was about to get up, but Shiro held on the her. Keeping her down, his hands on her thighs.

"Shiro, this isn't a good idea," said Kagome, struggling.

"What's wrong? Aren't you attracted to me?" he asked, slowly starting to grope Kagome's behind. Kagome's eyes widened and struggled even more, trying to pry his hands away. Shiro closed his eyes shut tight, and Kagome soon understood why. She felt something slowly growing under her and she knew exactly what it was.

Shiro squeezed her ass, and Kagome gasped. She slapped him with her miko power across his face and he loosened his grip. Kagome quickly escaped and she heard a very loud growl. Kagome turned to see who it was, but she already knew. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet away, very angry.

Shiro stood up to face him.

"Kagome, go to our chambers," Sesshoumaru said. His theory was right. He could smell that she was about to be in heat. Shiro looked at Sesshoumaru.

"She's just a human," said Shiro. Sesshoumaru growled.

"She is MY mate. You had no place to touch her, that is punishable by death. You knew full well of the consequences of your actions and now you shall face them. I warned you to stay away from my mate and you disobeyed, Shiro," Sesshoumaru said.

"She came to me," said Shiro.

"Under false pretenses. As a friend, nothing else. You twisted it around and you will pay dearly for it. Shiro, I will not kill you, my closest advisor, but I will banish you from the Western Lands," said Sesshoumaru.

"Because of a human girl? Sesshoumaru, how you have fallen," said Shiro, shaking his head. Sesshoumaru was about to leave.

"Sesshoumaru. You have betrayed me and you will regret it. I swear to you, you and your mate will not live in peace as long as I am alive, so you might as well should kill me now. Being betrayed by a brother because of something so trivial as a human girl... that is pitiful," said Shiro. Sesshoumaru turned around, angry.

"She is not just a human girl! She is the most powerful miko to walk this earth and she is MY mate. You talk of betrayal, but it is you who betrayed me. You tried to seduce my mate and you are angry because your plan did not work. I should kill you now, because the Lord shows mercy to no one, but I think you will suffer more, if you were banished. With no one to help you and if they do, they will be put to death. No one to feed you and to be lonely the rest of your miserable life. That is the verdict and that is your punishment. Except it and keep what little honor you have and leave my territory," said Sesshoumaru, leaving Shiro to himself.

Shiro was absolutely furious. He failed to get the human girl and he failed to take down Sesshoumaru. He would have to find another way to do so and he knew exactly which youkai to go to.

Kagome was in the bed chambers, waiting for Sesshoumaru. Ten long, excruciating minutes passed by when Sesshoumaru finally came in. He looked at Kagome with a cold stare.

"Sesshoumaru--"

"I understand, Kagome. He took advantage of you," said Sesshoumaru, about to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, please," said Kagome.

"It didn't seem like you were trying very hard, Kagome... to get away from him," said Sesshoumaru, his back to her. Kagome scoffed.

"What?! Didnt-- Hey! I actually did get away. I tried very hard!" said Kagome, loudly.

"You are a very powerful miko. You could have easily purified him," said Sesshoumaru, turning around. Kagome looked down, looking guilty.

"To tell you the truth, Sesshoumaru. My powers haven't been working too well, lately," said Kagome. Sesshoumaru seemed confused. Kagome got up and walked towards him.

"I don't know why. They just kind of stop working after the whole Inuyasha thing," she whispered. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. Kagome half expected him to kiss her, but he only turned, opened the door, and walked away, closing the door behind him. Kagome was surprised, to say the least.

Sesshoumaru needed time to think, so he just walked to his office. He didn't understand why he was so upset. He finally admits to himself that he's jealous after seeing Kagome and Shiro together less than an hour ago and here he was... feeling betrayed and upset. Sesshoumaru could smell the slight arousal on her when they were in that position. Oh well, they still had about five to six more days before he decides if he wants to touch her again after this incident. Sesshoumaru loved Kagome. He really did, but he was confused and hurt. Two emotions he never felt before. Hell, he never felt any emotion except anger before Kagome walked into his life.

He knew it would be hard to resist Kagome this week, after all, she was in heat...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome was shut up her room, or as Sesshoumaru called it, 'their chambers.' She felt extremely bad for the way her mate feels. She knew he was hurt and she wanted to comfort him, but Kagome knew that he didn't want to see her right now. She looked out the window, the sun was high in the sky, so she guessed it was around noon. She lied back on her bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about everything that's happened. It still hurt to move, damn Sesshoumaru and his persistence. Kagome growled, she reached for her yellow pack, but she knew she wouldn't be able to even reach it. Damn Sesshoumaru's big, comfortable bed.

"Reaching for something?" came an unexpected deep voice. Kagome's head whipped towards the door, and she heard it crack.

"Ow!" she yelled, holding on to her neck which now hurt to move it. Sesshoumaru smirked and slightly shook his head. He walked towards her and joined her on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and looked at her, signaling her to come to him. She laid on his firm chest. Sesshoumaru began to massage his mate's neck, immediately noticing his mark upon her. He heard his mate moan.

"Mmmmmmm... that feels good," he heard her say. That did nothing to help him. He didn't show it, but her moans were having a slight affect on him. He easily controlled himself though. Then Kagome did something that was not wise at all. She moved up to his chest, rubbing herself in a place where she shouldn't be rubbing. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smirked. He stopped massaging her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. Kagome was taken off guard by the sudden declaration, but smiled back, snuggled into him and responded, "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." He smiled.

**'I do believe that is the first genuine smile, since you were a child,'** said his beast's voice in his mind. Sesshoumaru knew it also, and for the first time in centuries, felt... happy. He forgot what that felt like. A knock came at the door and he growled.

"What is it?" he asked. The door opened slightly and one of his servants said, "Lunch is ready, my Lord." Kagome's stomach growled very loudly at that point. She didn't realize how hungry she was. He smirked and responded, "We'll be right there."

"Yes, my Lord," the servant replied and closed the door quietly.

"We should go," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome?" he asked, when she didn't answer. He looked at her face, she was unconscious and her nose was bleeding. He panicked.

"JAKEN!" he roared, carrying Kagome in his arms, speeding out the door in a blink of an eye. He went to the hospital wing as fast as he could. The healers in the wing looked at their Lord and saw the slight panic that was showing in his face, which was never seen before. A demoness came and went to Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" she asked, hurriedly. Her blue hair tied in a messy bun, her sky blue eyes looking intently on Sesshoumaru' mate.

"I do not know. We were lying in the bed and she just fell unconscious," said Sesshoumaru. The blood on her nose was dripping from her face.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, please calm down," said the demoness, carrying her to one of the beds. She wiped her face of the blood.

"Get the Kaki leaves and grind them, mix them into water and bring it to me," said the demoness.

"Do you know what's wrong, Ayane?" asked Sesshoumaru, trying to stay calm. The demoness didn't answer him.

"The Kaki tannin, Ayane-san," said one of the helpers. Ayane took it, and lifted Kagome's head. Her nose bleed wasn't stopping.

"My Lord! What is wrong?" came Jaken, into the door.

"Get the old priestess from Inuyasha's Forest. Take Ah-Un," said Sesshoumaru, calmly. Jaken looked confused, but obeyed without question. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate on the bed, very worried.

"When is the last time she ate?" asked Ayane. Sesshoumaru tried to remember.

"Breakfast or lunch yesterday I think. I tried to force her to eat, but she wouldn't take it," he answered.

"That is not good! Especially in her condition!" said Ayane. Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"Her condition?" he asked. Ayane looked at him.

"She's pregnant, my Lord," she answered. Sesshoumaru froze. She was pregnant?

"Didn't you know?" Ayane asked. It all made sense to Sesshoumaru. Her miko powers stopped working, she wasn't in heat, her hormones were going crazy, that could be easily be mistaken for one being in heat. Sesshoumaru was elated for a moment, and then remembered his mate's condition. She didn't eat since yesterday. He called for the servant and told her to bring the food here. Kagome started to moan and move. Sesshoumaru's attention was immediately diverted.

"Sessh...shou.. maru..." she whispered. Sesshoumaru was immediately by her side.

"Do not talk," Sesshoumaru whispered. Ayane watched. She's never seen her Lord act this way.

"Kagome, it's best if you don't talk. You need to eat right now," said Ayane. She slowly lifted Kagome up. The servants came in with the food on a small table. It was placed in front of Kagome. Ayane slowly fed her. After a few bites, Ayane called for one of her helpers to take over.

"My Lord, I must talk to you," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Ayane. They stepped outside of the room and Ayane had a slightly worried look on her face.

"A human having a hanyou child is not unheard of. But a miko having a hanyou child is extremely rare. In fact, I've only heard of it once a long while ago. A human female usually dies through the course of childbirth of a hanyou. Inuyasha's mother only survived, because of the Great Lord's Tenseiga. You must understand," said Ayane.

"What happened to this miko when she gave birth to the child?" asked Sesshoumaru. Ayane's face was not encouraging.

"She was a powerful miko. Her power and the power of the demon was so strong, that the hanyou child was stronger. The mother died during childbirth, no matter how much she tried to heal herself, the damage was too great. The inside of her body as she gave birth was so torn apart, that... she died immediately after she gave birth. She tried to heal herself in the process of giving birth, but... it was no use. She died anyways," said Ayane. Sesshoumaru's face was stoic. He went inside the infirmary and beside his mate. When he saw her, Kagome looked fine. She regained her strength and was feeding herself.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little woozy, but I'll be fine. I guess I was just so hungry!" she said, smiling. He realized, Kagome didn't know. He went to sit by her. He sent everyone out of the room. Kagome looked confused and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What's going on?" she asked, innocently.

"Kagome... you're pregnant," said Sesshoumaru, hesitantly. Kagome dropped her chopsticks.

"I... I'm... pregnant?" she whispered. Her face was shocked.

"I... I can't be pregnant! We still have to complete the mission and we still have to defeat Naraku! Sesshoumaru, I can _not _be pregnant!" Kagome yelled.

"I know, I know. But Kagome, there's are options. But it's best you didn't have the baby," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him.

"You want me to abort the baby?" she asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Absolutely not," said Kagome, firmly.

"Kagome, you must! This baby is going to kill you! An incident like this has only happened once before, because everytime a youkai and a miko have a child, the fetus gets purified by the miko inside! If the baby survives, this baby will kill you! Kagome, I will not lose you!" responded Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. We are keeping this baby. We'll work through it. This baby is a life! I am not going to kill it!" she shouted. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"Kagome. You must," he whispered.

"I can't. There's always a possibility. I will not abort this baby," she said.

"You stubborn, woman!" he growled in frustration. Kagome moved the table away from her. She held his hand.

"Sesshoumaru, we're going to work through this," said Kagome.

"You're not completing your mission. We will find another priestess," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome growled in frustration.

"You stubborn, demon!" she yelled. He smirked.

"You cannot have it both ways, Kagome. You keep the baby, but you will not complete the mission and that is that," said Sesshoumaru with finality. Kagome got off the bed.

"That is not that!" she said, stomping towards him. He stood up, looking down on her. Kagome stood up looking up at him. Sesshoumaru looked at her lips. Sesshoumaru quickly leaned down to kiss her. Kagome was taken by surprise and started to kiss back, but then realized they were still having an argument. She tried to pull away, but Sesshoumaru held her there. Kagome soon melted into the kiss. When Sesshoumaru pulled away, Kagome's eyes were still closed, still on her tippy toes, not wanting him to leave. He smirked. Kagome opened her eyes and saw his smirk. She blushed slightly, but then crossed her arms and turned away from him with a "Hmph."

"You can't just kiss me like that when we're having an argument," said Kagome. Sesshoumaru's smile widened, a fang peeking out. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and inhaled her scent. His eyes rolled back. She smelled so good, especially when... well, he couldn't call it being in heat...

"Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, turning around.

"Forget what I said before," she said. He seemed confused.

"You know, about the whole, 'You can't touch me for a week,' thing. I kinda want you now," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru was taken off guard by her bluntness.

"Kagome, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Sesshoumaru, worried about her pregnancy.

"What? Come on! You can't do this to me now!" said Kagome, pleading. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back until he hit the wall at the far end of the room. Sesshoumaru held her wrist, slowly putting it down.

"Kagome," he said, warningly. Kagome looked up at him. Biting her lip in a pleading way. He had to admit... it was sexy. She gently placed her hand where they shouldn't have been. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist again. Kagome moaned in discontent.

"Sesshoumaru, now is _not _the time to have a change of heart! Your mate needs you right now!" she pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes... he was considering it. Looking into Kagome's eyes, inhaling her scent. This was not going to be an easy decision...


End file.
